


I'll Be Here

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Meeting Again, Mostly fluff though, POV Bucky Barnes, Steve come get your man, Steve saved his life, Stucky - Freeform, Wedding, Where are you Steve?, didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky met Steve one night after the end of the war on the night he planned to kill himself. Steve saved his life without knowing. Bucky is writing to him in hopes of reconnecting with him a his granddaughters wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I came up with after seeing a prompt. I need something a little feelsy...

It was a rainy night when we met. I just got home from the war. About six months before I was stuck in Germany with just my gun and a hope to not die out on this field. The stench of death was strong and clung to me in a way I won’t forget. In the time I was home I couldn’t look the same people in the eye that I once had. I couldn’t see them as more than a face that held so little meaning. The same people I called family and friends were just ghosts of what I had seen. Each one of them reminded me of one of the faces in the camps or the innocent faces of those we shot down. 

I lost my arm in that war. Just had a little stump of what was once my arm. I had saved a little girl from the shooting and lost my arm doing it. Didn’t feel much like I was human anymore. I was just going through the motions of the world, every day just to survive. A week before we met I decided I couldn’t live with myself. I couldn’t live with the smell of death that wouldn’t leave. I couldn’t live with the gun fire or the begging of no killing. So I decided to make it easy and stir up some trouble with the boys that I knew wouldn’t hesitate to end it. 

I walked out of my rundown apartment and started for the worst side of Brooklyn there is. The sky seemed to be in agreement of what I was feeling as it started to rain in a downpour. I didn’t care how soaked I was I just kept going. 

Then there was you. You were running under a cover sitting down in your nice suit. You called me over and out of the rain. I noticed you didn’t look happy despite how you looked. The smile didn’t reach your blue eyes. I asked why you were in what you were in and you said you were getting an award but you didn’t feel like a hero. You said anyone would have done it. I remember that feeling well, I told you. I was awarded just the same when I got back. You told me that you were going to get married but it didn’t feel right. 

I told you more than I’ve told anyone. I didn’t tell you about Germany but you seemed to understand. After the rain slowed we walked to a diner and had a nice talk. You listened to me talk about how I felt and you would answer my questions. You and I sat at that table for hours. The rain stopped and the sun was starting to rise. 

I told you I’d be right back as I left to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and wondered if I should ask for your number to call or even an address. It took me a while but I gathered up my twenty seconds worth of courage to ask. I came out and you were gone. There was nothing there just the paid bill. 

I returned to where we met a few times, and you were never there. 

Now, I’m older than I was then. I got married to a wonderful woman, had a son. She died when he was two years old and I raised him all on my own. I think I did an alright job with him. He grew up and got married and a year later had my grandbaby. I’ve always wondered what happened to you though. You saved my life. Even if you don't know it, you did. I just always wondered if you were out there somewhere. 

You were her favorite story growing up. She would always ask me if I ever found you. She told me about Facebook and the wonders of the internet. I couldn’t remember more than just your first name and where you were from. She wanted to try but I never saw you on here. Pictures can be cruel like that. She took my picture and one from my old war days and put it up there though. 

A month ago she came to me with a ring on her hand. She’s getting married and wanted me to write this out. She had me type it up and she’s putting it on a few places. She has always been a hopeless romantic and just wants us to meet again. I can’t say I wouldn’t like that. 

If you read this and you remember this, there is a wedding you’re invited to. It is in the little white Lutheran church in Brooklyn close to where we met. It is March 15 of the coming year. The wedding is for Sarah Barnes and Robert Stark. I’ll be there in a black tux with a green bowtie. 

If you ever do read this, I never got to say thank you for being right where I needed you. When it rains I often think about that gift you gave me. The gift to keep going. When it rains it reminds me of one of the most important nights of my life. Thank you Steve. You allowed me to live.


End file.
